Maleficent
"You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me. Me, The Mistress of All Evil!" ''- Maleficent. '''Maleficent' (currently voiced by Susanne Blakeslee and played by Angelina Jolie) is the main antagonist of Jaden meets Sleeping Beauty. She is also known to herself as The Mistress of all Evil. She placed an evil curse on the fair Princess Aurora, that she put to sleeping death when she touches the spindle of a spinning wheel. Although Jaden, his friends, and the Good Fairies went into hiding with the princess, the prophecy came true. Prince Philip, who was the only one who could save Aurora, had to face Maleficent as a dragon, and successfully killed her. Apparently, she survived, but was only humiliated when her spell was broken. Maleficent became so enraged, when she turned into her dragon form, she evolved into becoming one of the 5 ancient dragons called, Narse, a creature from the island of Lodoss, who served as a servant of the Marmo, & their master, Emperor Beld. Now with this new power, She is bent on getting revenge on those that have defeated her in the past, however she won't be alone, with her is her army of Heartless, only with other villains, such as Pete, Jafar, & unfortunately many, many more. Trivia *Maleficent has the power to control the Heartless in the Kingdom Hearts game series. She attempted to collect the seven princesses of heart in order to acquire Kingdom Hearts a plunge all worlds into darkness. *Maleficent was the one who corrupted heart broken Ralphie, transforming him into The Ohana's arch foe, Lord Ralphscoe *She will guest star in Jaden's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010 version). *She will be one of many villains to face Jaden, his friends, and Mickey Mouse in Jaden's Adventures of Fantasmic! *Maleficent will become Jeffrey's enemy in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will return in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. *Maleficent will become Aaron's enemy in Aaron's Adventures of Fantasmic. *Maleficent will also become a valuable ally to Lucifer, & the Kingdom of Darkness. *Maleficent was the original leader of The Horde Of Darkness before Giovanni. The Eds and the original Atlantean Alliance defeated her in The Ed's Adventures Of The Rescuers Down Under. Maleficent was the one who sank Atlantis in The Ed's Adventures Series. She returned in The Eds Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *In the 2015 movie Descendants, Maleficent will have a Daughter named Mal (portrayed by Dove Cameron). *Maleficent will become Twilight's enemy in Twilight meets Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will make a cameo in Tammy, DJ, Snowflake and Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights. Gallery Clipmalbird.gif Maleficentdragon.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png Tn LodossWar157 png.jpg Tn LodossWar159 png.jpg Tn LodossWar161 png.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Main Villain Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's enemies Category:Legendary characters Category:Lord Ralphscoe Category:Dragons Category:Set's recruits Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:The Council of Darkness Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Disney villains Category:The Kingdom of Darkness Category:The Eds' enemies Category:Darkblade's enemies Category:Horde of Darkness Category:The Scourge Category:Arik's enemies Category:Brotherhood of Darkness Members Category:The Dark Ones Category:Jeffrey's most hated enemies Category:The Legion of Doom Category:Jaden's most hated enemies Category:Disney Villains Council Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana enemies Category:Liars Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fairies Category:Plant-powered characters Category:Darkness Powered characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Adults Category:Xion's enemies Category:Monsters Category:Hiccup's most hated enemies Category:Venom's Heylin Buddies Category:Toons Category:Lucario's enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Teleporters Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Twilight's enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Craig's enemies Category:Juniper Lee's enemies Category:Temporary allies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Courtney's most hated enemies Category:Singers Category:Craig's most hated enemies Category:Mothers Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Villains for Courtney's Adventures Category:Interdimensional Black Ops High Risk Targets Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Villains who hate Jaden Category:Villains who hate Courtney Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures enemies Category:Characters that appear in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom